Summer
by Aruraya
Summary: Four starcrossed hobbits, too blind to take a chance on the other's love. Ah, I suck at summaries...Mainly M/P, also F/S, rating for later chapters. Read and Review!!!
1. Dawn of Summer

Disclaimer:  If I owned LOTR, wouldn't I be writing better stories, somewhere I could make money on them?  Thought so.  Needless to say, I don't own anything.  Thanks for rubbing this in.  *runs off to cry in Legolas' lap*

A/N:  After a VERY long "break", I've returned to the world of FFN and started writing again.  This is my first LOTR fic, my first slash fic, my first fic in a year.  This was previously posted, and it turns out the load didn't come up correctly, and so I put it up again.  Special thanks to Lula, who reviewed my story the first time around!  Her kind words helped me around my writer's block.  Read her M/P fic, "My Favorite Fairy Tale."  She's the best writer!!!  Read and review!  Flames will be used to destroy the Ring!

Summer

By: Allaya Cooks (aka Aruraya)

It was a quiet morning in the Shire.  The sun was just coming over the tops of the trees, warming everything with the fresh glow of summer.  Birds fluttered from tree to tree, singing cheerfully to one another.

In Bag End, Sam Gamgee was just waking up from a long night's rest.  He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes drowsily as he thought of all there was to be done.  The laundry was calling, the garden needed to be weeded, the guest room needed to be Merry/Pippin-proofed…The two troublemakers were planning on coming to Bag End for a visit shortly after elevenses and would be staying the entirety of the summer.  Sam laughed softly.  _Yes, this was going to be an interesting summer, with those two around…_

Sam got dressed and headed off to the kitchen, wondering what he should make for breakfast.  He surveyed the freshly stocked kitchen with question.  "Now, what would Mr. Frodo like?" he said out loud, then blushed, thinking of his roommate.  Mr. Frodo indeed, with the soft black curls, those startling blue eyes, Mr. Frodo with the delicate, nearly elvish like features, Mr. Frodo whom he loved…Sam shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.  _No,_ he told himself fiercely, _it's not proper, thinking of your Mr. Frodo like that.  What would he say if he knew?  He'd be right disgusted with you, and that's that.  No, best leave those thoughts alone.  Lovin' another lad! Why, I never!_   And with new resolve, he grabbed some things from the pantry and set to making an omelet.  While the omelet cooked, he began slicing bacon and mushrooms, which he threw into the pan.  He sliced and toasted some bread, and set this, along with the omelet, some fresh fruit, and a pot of tea on the table.  He gave a slight nod as he went back to survey his work.  "Breakfast is ready," he said, then went off to wake Frodo.

~*~

"Merry!  Wake up!" an energetic Pippin said, bouncing onto Merry's bed.  "Get up!" Merry stretched and yawned as his eyes regained focus, looking at the red-haired hobbit sitting on his bed.  "Whaddya want?" Merry said sleepily, shifting his legs and throwing the young Took off balance.  "It's 6:30.  Go back to sleep…"

"Merry, don't you remember?  We're supposed to be at Bag End today!  After elevenses!"  Merry scratched his head.  "Pip, what in the name of the Shire are you talking--- oh!"  He shot bolt upright, eyes wide.  "No…I never packed…we'll be late…"  Pippin smiled.  "See, and usually it's me who forgets these things.  You can pack after you eat.  Come on, Mer."  Pippin led his older cousin down the hall to the kitchen, where the table groaned under the weight of enough food to feed Hobbiton.  "Pippin," Merry said, looking from the table to the younger hobbit, who just shrugged.  "I woke up early.  Come on, eat!"  Merry smiled, resigned, and went off to join Pippin at the table.  He loved nothing more than these days, waking up to see his Pip's smiling face, his bright green eyes, always wide and sparkling with excitement and energy.  Peregrin Took had the ability to brighten a room just by being in it.  When he was sad, Merry wanted nothing more than to kiss away his tears, whisper in his ear that it would all be better again.  Pippin was his love, his life, his other half, his… _Cousin,_ Merry thought bitterly.  _He's my cousin, and a lad besides.  No way, no how.  And I have no right thinking these things about my sweet little Pip with the lovely green eyes and the full, oh so kissable lips that I can almost hear saying my name over and over…_

"Mer.  Merry."  Merry finally snapped back to reality.  "I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Are you done with breakfast?  I mean, do you want me to help you pack?"  Merry nodded and the two walked back to the bedroom.  After a quick dash around in the closet, Merry found his traveling bags and began packing them.  Pippin sat on the dresser and watched him fold a pair of pants.  He admired everything about Merry, from his charm and wit to his kindness to the way he folded pants.  He loved him, and never more so than the nights he'd wake up crying, memories of the War vivid in his mind.  Merry would hold him close, telling him not to worry, he was there.  He never treated him like a baby.  They were always equals.  Smiling, Pippin watched Merry's rear end dance about in the air as he packed the suitcase.  Charming, indeed…

~*~

"Mr. Frodo!  Wake up, Mr. Frodo!" rang Sam's voice through Frodo Baggins' bedroom door.  In response, he pulled the covers over his head.  Sam sighed and laughed, stepping up to the bed.  "Good morning, Mr. Frodo he said as he yanked the covers off of his master.  Frodo curled up and shivered, opening one eye to glare at Sam, who just smiled.  "Breakfast is ready."  Frodo sat up and sniffed the air.  "Smells good.  I'll be there in a second.  What are we having?"  

"You'll find out when you get up," Sam said, then laughed as Frodo playfully tossed his pillow at him.  Sam left Frodo to get dressed, folding up the bedcovers and leaving them across the room.  He knew Frodo would love nothing more than to crawl under the blankets for another few hours, and would do so if they were left anywhere near the bed.  But Frodo was reasonably awake now, and rather enjoyed the little game they played everyday.  This was almost heaven, waking up to Sam's smiling face and breakfast every morning.  _Almost heaven.  But Frodo wanted more.  He wanted to truly have Sam for his own, in a way that was considered __very unacceptable by the rest of the Shire.  But he didn't care what everyone else thought.  He only cared about Sam.  And growing up on his "Gaffer's" ideals, he was pretty sure Sam would've been repulsed by the idea.  He might feel uncomfortable enough to leave.  And Frodo needed him.  He couldn't stand to lose him forever..._

"Mr. Frodo?  You coming?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Yes, just a moment," Frodo cried, and ran off to the washroom.  Shortly afterwards, he emerged, clean and dressed, and sat down to eat.  "This looks wonderful, Sam," he said, and Sam blushed with appreciation.  "Thanks, although it near froze before you decided to come and eat!"  They both laughed, a light, melodious sound that filled the air.  But inside, their hearts ached for each other.    

~*~

Merry and Pippin looked at their bags, then at each other.  They had just finished packing Merry's bags, and were standing outside the entrance to Crickhollow, going over the contents of their suitcases.

"Now, Pip, are you sure you've gotten everything?" Merry asked.

"Yes, Merry, for the umpteenth time! I'm not the one with the last-minute packing, you know!"  With that, Pippin hoisted his bags onto his shoulders and turned around.  He was pretending to be mad, but soon fished an apple out of his pocket, tossing it up and down and singing gaily as he went.  Merry shook his head and laughed, falling into step next to him.  

O! The road stretches forevermore,

Past the woods and wild blue moors.

By the trees, and o'er the hills,

'Tis mine to travel where I will.

I've searched upon land and sky above,

But still I've yet to discover love.

When my road stops short and falls amiss,

Finding someone to be there with a tender kiss.

Pippin stopped singing to look at Merry.  Oh, how he truly wanted to kiss him on that beautiful smiling mouth that was singing so beautifully right now.  All these years of watching, secretly hoping that Merry didn't like lasses, that maybe he liked him, maybe _loved _him…He sighed and kept walking.  _It's not fair.  Merry'll never feel the same.  The sooner I face that---yes? Then what?_  A little voice in the back of Pippin's head answered.  _Gonna__ **forget** about him?  Like you could do that.  Stop lying…_"Shut up," Pippin said firmly.  Merry turned around, startled.  "Who, me?"  Pippin shook his head.  "No, just…ah, never mind," he said just as they entered Hobbiton. 

"Race you to Bagshot Row."

"You're on!"  And the pair took off running, laughing wildly the whole way.

~*~

Sam was hard at work in Bag End's garden, pulling the weeds from the vegetable patch.  Standing up, he stretched and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny, and he had already taken off his shirt, it now lying neatly folded on a small garden stool.  Looking up, he noticed Frodo sitting there, deeply engrossed in a book.  Sam watched as a smile crossed Frodo's face and laughed, happy that his master was happy.  Frodo looked up and waved before returning to his book.  Sam sighed.  _If only he knew…_

Just then, a very out of breath Pippin came running up the lane, stopping in front of Bag End.  Merry was not far behind.  Pippin grinned broadly.  "I've won again!  I daresay, Mer, I think you're getting old!"  This earned him a playful push and he laughed.  Sam laughed too, and the other hobbits looked up at the sound.  "Well, hullo there Sam!" Merry called across the garden.  "Hello yourself," Sam replied, and they grinned.  

"Where's Frodo?" Pippin asked.  "Inside reading again?"  Sam nodded.  "He's sitting on the windowsill.  Come say hi."

The two cousins walked over, carefully stepping around Sam's neat rows of tomatoes.  As they came closer, Sam knocked on the window.  Frodo looked up, startled, but relaxed after seeing his three best friends' grinning faces.  He pulled open the window.   

   "Hello," he said.  "It's nice to see you two again.  I was about to start making elevenses," he said brightly.  "Come on in."  

Pippin stared at the older hobbit.  "You mean you're cooking?"

"Yup, sure am."  Frodo grinned proudly.  Merry and Pippin exchanged horrified glances as Sam shrugged helplessly.  "I can't talk him out of it."  Frodo looked indignant.  "My cooking's not _that bad..."_

"Yes, it is," Merry said firmly.  Pippin laughed.  "I can cook while you catch up with your cousins," Sam offered.  The two visitors shot him a look of pure gratitude as they led Frodo into Bag End's comfortable living room.  As they sat down, Merry pointedly looked from Frodo to the kitchen, where Sam was working, and back to Frodo again.  Frodo shook his head sadly and Pippin sighed.  "It's really not fair.  To either of you.  You need to say something about this." _I'm such a hypocrite, he thought bitterly.  _

Frodo shook his head fiercely.  "No!" he said.  "He'd hate me, and I couldn't bear that.  I don't want to lose him."  The three hobbits were silent, thinking on this awhile.  Pippin sighed.  He wished, just wished he could tell Merry how he felt.  But he was so afraid.  He would die if he lost him.  No one knew how alone, how fragile Pippin was without Merry.  Beneath the smiles and sunshine, Pippin needed him to the depths of his soul.  He needed his Merry, who, although he didn't know it, was thinking these same thoughts about him at this very moment...

Merry looked at his younger cousin, deep in thought.  He wanted to tell him everything, how much he cared, but he was still unsure.  _Unsure about what, Meriadoc?__  The two of you have discussed Frodo and Sam before.  It's not as if he's uncomfortable with the idea...Take it to the next step.  You'll never know until you try...Merry steeled himself as a fresh wave of emotion took over.  __I'll tell him..._

"Pip?" he said, and melted as his cousin turned bright green eyes to him, full of emotion.  "Yes?"

"Uh, nothing," Merry said as all of his resolve melted away.

_Chicken.___

_Shut up._

~*~

Frodo grinned at this exchange, knowing exactly what Merry had planned to say.  Both boys had confided in Frodo, then sworn him to secrecy promptly after.  He knew how much the two cousins loved each other.  He wished he knew Sam's feelings towards him, if there were any at all.  _A fool I am, thinking like this, he thought sadly.  Sam's destined to be with Rosie Cotton...lucky lass.  What I would give to be her..._

Sam Gamgee entered the room to find three uncommonly quiet and brooding hobbits.  He cleared his throat, not quite knowing what to say.  Everyone jumped at the sound, and Sam blushed.

"I, uh, finished cooking, if anyone's still hungry."  The three hobbits got up, happy for the distraction, and followed Sam from the room.  As they settled down in their seats, Merry bumped into the table and the dishes clattered loudly.  The sound was harsh in the silent room, and they all laughed nervously.  As they began eating, Frodo wondered at his cousins' relationship once again.  _Are they truly too blind to see how much they cared for one another?  Frodo grinned.  __He would have to fix that.  After all, he thought bitterly, someone deserves to be happy...   _

~*~

A/N:  Well, how was it?  I worked really hard on it, and although it's only one chapter, it's the longest fic I've ever written.  Kinda sad, but hey...

            Also, I got a review alert shortly after the story was taken down saying that Hithlain also reviewed!  Thanks alot!  Reviews make the world go round!  Keep em' coming!

Love and Kisses--- Aru-chan 3


	2. Author's Note

Summer:

Author's Note

To my favorite people: The Fan-Fiction.Net Community.

            Well, folks, I'm quite aware that's it's been over two months since I've updated.  I have absolutely no intention of abandoning this story.  As a matter of fact, I'm very pleased with the first chapter, and the feedback I've gotten from you lovely people.  The second chapter of "Summer" is well underway, and since I've just begun my spring break, I have plenty of time to write.  However, I am having a serious problem deciding where this story should go, in terms of plot and rating.  I want to finish Chapter 2, but I've gotten to a point where I could have two of my characters sleep together, or just kiss, and spread fluffiness all over Middle Earth. ^_^  I've even written pro and con lists for each side, and neither seem to be winning.  So I'm handing over this choice to the ones who I'm writing this for.  It's out of my hands now.  Please, review or e-mail me (ghettogirl7@earthlink.net) and tell me where this should go.  I'm losing my mind. 

                                                                        Aru-chan 3

P.S.: Hobbit plushies and mushrooms to all who review!


	3. Dark of the Night

Disclaimer:  I own a LotR boxed set of books.  They are the reason for my existence.  My sister owns my soul, and it is currently up for sale on E-bay.  My mother owns the both of us, and the computer I type on.  Tolkien owns LotR.  And Nestle owns the Butterfinger company.  

A/N:  I know it took a long while, but here I am, and I'm posting new chapters!  I'm really happy I'm putting up an actual Chapter 2, 'cause no matter how much I try, my stories never seem to get written.  But this one is fighting for itself!  Never say die!  With any luck, I'll finish it.  Not saying when, because if I do, you might quote me...

As I was typing, I began to think of a song that I happen to love, called "Dark of the Night."  Tell me, aren't the lyrics perfect for this chapter?

"You saved my soul / In the dark of the night / When I was lonely / Your body touched mine so gently / Stay, in the dark of the night / 'Cause your love only can make me feel safe forever..."  

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, especially Lula! 

And now, onto the fic!!!

Summer

By: Allaya Cooks (aka Aruraya)

~*~

            After some discussion, the four hobbits decided to take their dinner at the Green Dragon Inn that night.  The room was brightly lit and not too crowded, so they had no problems finding a comfortable table for four near the fireplace.  A young barmaid sashayed over to the table, notepad in hand.  She winked at the diners as she perched on the edge of the table.

"So what'll it be boys?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Stew for me and a round of ale for all," Merry ordered, grinning back at the waitress.  "Alright, sweetie.  What do the rest of you want?" she said, gesturing to the group.  She took notes on her small pad as Sam asked for stewed chicken, Frodo ordered potato soup, and Pippin settled for whatever the special was.  He really didn't care about food.  He wanted Merry.  Pippin glared daggers as his cousin returned the barmaid's look.  He knew Merry sometimes flirted with pretty girls when they went out, and that it was never serious.  He had done the same until he realized his feelings for the hobbit.  Pippin had hoped Merry would stop flirting, but if anything, his cousin had been more active. _It must be all the pressure his parents are putting on him to get married,_ he reasoned.  Merry was probably just being a flirt in order to make his parents happy.  He knew his cousin didn't want to get married yet.  Still, it broke Pippin's heart to see his beloved acting so freely with those girls the way he never could with him.  Oh, how he wished he could be one of those lasses Merry flirted with so easily.  He wanted the older hobbit so much that it hurt.  Around him, his friends laughed, but Pippin didn't feel like smiling.  _Will I ever be able to tell him how much I love him?_

Just then, the waitress came back, balancing a tray with their drinks on it.  "The food's not quite ready, but I thought you might want these anyway."  She set the four mugs on the table, giving Merry one last, long look before walking away, swinging her hips as she went.  Sam took a sip of his ale and grinned.  

"I think she likes you, Mer."

Frodo glanced nervously at Pippin, who was tracing the rim of his mug with his finger.  _He looks positively miserable,_ Frodo thought helplessly.  _And Sam doesn't know a thing.  He's just rubbing salt into the wound...Poor Pip..._  

"Eh, she's ok," Merry said.  "But she's not my type."  _Isn't that the truth,_ Merry thought.  The girl was pretty, but he was saving himself for someone much more beautiful, more precious than any lass could ever be.  He was saving himself for Pippin.  He didn't know if the younger hobbit had any feelings for him, but Merry refused to throw away any chance he might have on a flitty barmaid he didn't like.  Almost as if reading his thoughts, the girl in question came back around to the table to deposit their meals.  Merry pushed his thoughts aside and the talk at the table started up over the sound of silverware on dishes.  

Pippin, however, didn't join the conversation.  Pushing away his plate, he picked up his mug and took a sip.  First one, then another.  Pippin wasn't usually such a heavy drinker, but anything was better than listening to this talk of lasses.  He refilled the tankard with the pitcher on the table, making short work of that one too.  His cousins continued to talk, but about what, he could no longer tell.  He no longer cared.  The alcohol would let him forget his pain, at least for a little while.  He reached for the mug again as the world grew fuzzy around the edges.  There was no point in fighting anymore.  _Screw the girl.  Screw Merry.  To hell with it all.  "Pippin?" he heard faintly as consciousness slipped away from him and everything went black...    _

Merry looked up in time to see his younger cousin go slack and slide out of his chair.  "Pippin!" he shouted as he jumped to the hobbit's side.  Frodo and Sam got up as Merry put a hand to Pippin's forehead.  "No fever," Merry said with relief, although his voice was still shaking.  "Just had a bit too much to drink.  I'm taking him home."  Frodo left some coins on the table as Merry scooped Pippin up and left.

The hobbit was tortured with thoughts of his cousin as he ran to Bag End.  Pippin had looked miserable as they sat and ate, and Merry wondered at the frequency with which he reached for the pitcher of ale.  The usually cheerful hobbit rarely drank to the point of passing out; when he did, he was incredibly sad or depressed.  But he hadn't said anything to Merry; what could he possibly be so upset about?  _Maybe Frodo knows, Merry reasoned.  Frodo had always been a source of calm for everyone he knew to open up to.  He was wise and non-judgmental, and Merry had often found him a soothing presence from the days they both lived in Buckland.  If anyone knew why Pippin was upset, it would be him.    _

Merry finally reached Bag End and turned the handle on the door, Frodo and Sam not far behind.  He laid Pippin gently on the bed in the room they shared, unbuttoning his cousin's vest and dropping it on the chair by the door.  Undressing quickly, he crawled into bed with the unconscious hobbit, tucking them both underneath the blankets.  Merry lifted a hand and softly stroked Pippin's cheek, running a finger over his high cheekbones and smooth complexion.  He sighed and turned over to turn out the bedside lamp.  "Good night, Pip," he said, almost expecting a response.  Of course there was none, and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Merry awoke hours later to find a small hand searching frantically for him.  There was no light, and he could easily tell that it was not quite dawn.  "Merry!  Merry!" Pippin's voice cried out into the darkness.  The older hobbit gathered his cousin into his arms and slowly rocked him back and forth.  "Shh...I'm here," he whispered soothingly.  "It's ok."

Pippin's eyes fluttered open and a look of relief crossed his face as he recognized Merry's features.  He burrowed down into the warmth of the blankets, still sobbing gently.  "Don't leave me, please..." he begged.  Merry stroked Pippin's forehead, wondering what was bring on these untamed emotions.  First the alcohol, now nightmares.  Merry couldn't figure it out.  He spoke quietly to his cousin, attempting to calm his nerves.  "I'm not going anywhere, Pip.  Don't worry.  Just tell me what happened so I can help."  The frightened hobbit shuddered, remembering his nightmare.  

"I really don't know, Merry.  Don't even know why I'm having such horrible dreams all of a sudden.  Must be the ale..." he groaned.  Merry realized what a hangover his cousin must be having and sat up, trying to make him more comfortable.  Pippin grabbed his shirt.  "Don't leave," he whispered.  "I won't," Merry said soothingly.  "Now tell me about this dream of yours."  

"Well, it was you and me, see," Pippin started.  He paused, glancing over at Merry, who patiently waited for him to continue.  "And we were at a party, just like the ones they hold every year around Harvest and the like.  I turned around to look at one of the booths, and when I turned around again, I was alone.  So I began looking for you, and when I finally found you, you were talking to that girl from the bar.  I called out your name, but you just looked at me.  And then you disappeared.  I thought you had left me forever."

Pippin looked up at Merry, eyes gazing deep into his own.  "Promise me something, Merry," he said solemnly.

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what."  Merry stared at his cousin a moment, shocked, then pulled him closer.  "Oh, Pip," he whispered.  "I would never leave you, not for anything.  No one could keep us apart."  Merry was surprised at the fierceness behind his words, but he knew he meant them.  That scared him most of all.  Too many feelings were welling up inside of him now, and he was afraid to say something neither of them were ready for.

"Merry?" Pippin called, much more relaxed and half asleep in his arms.

"Yeah?" Merry answered.  He studied his cousin's face, relaxed and sweet.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Pip.  'Night."

Merry felt Pippin tense in his arms.  "No, Merry.  I really mean it.  I love you.  Like...like a lad's 'sposed to love a lass."

Merry opened his mouth to speak and found his throat had gone quite dry.  Pippin's eyes met Merry's, the green depths traced by fear.  "Do you love me?" he asked.  Merry sighed and traced the outline of Pippin's cheek.  "I do love you." he breathed. "More than the world could know."  Merry leaned in for a kiss.  He pressed his lips gently against Pippin's, and the younger hobbit gasped, evidently not expecting this new contact.  Merry took advantage of this and ran his tongue just along the inside of Pippin's mouth, savoring the taste.  It was spicy and sweet, all at the same time.  _Just like Pippin,_ Merry thought absently, _so lively and vibrant, but somehow innocent and sweet._  They pulled apart, smiling, knowing that this was exactly what they had wanted, that they were now complete with each other's love.  Pippin rested his head in the crook of Merry's neck, completely at ease with the world.  "I love you," he whispered.  "I love you too, Pip," Merry said, hardly able to believe what had happened as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

~*~

Pippin awoke the next morning to find himself cuddled up to Merry, who had thrown a protective arm over him in his sleep.  The young hobbit smiled and sat up slowly, careful not to wake his beloved but not quite avoiding his hangover.  His head swam, but even the hangover was not enough to dampen his spirits.  He could still feel Merry's lips against his, and Pippin's heart beat faster as he licked his lips.  Merry was still sleeping, and Pippin leaned in slowly, breathing in his cousin's familiar scent.  Pippin loved the way he smelled.  Merry's scent reminded Pippin of everything good in Middle-Earth.  Merry was fresh laundry and spiced cider.  Merry was warm sunshine and flowers.  But there was also something else, something completely indescribable.  Pippin couldn't place it.  It was just...Merry.

            Pippin moved closer to the sleeping hobbit until he could feel Merry's warm, even breaths on his lips.  _How could I have lived without this?  Pippin thought dreamily as he brushed his lips against Merry's own.  He was surprised to feel the "sleeping" hobbit responding, and he pulled back.  Merry looked surprised too._

            "I thought you were sleeping," Pippin said, smiling.  "Me too," said Merry, and they grinned.  "But it looks as I've found something better to do."  Merry leaned over and caught the younger hobbit's mouth in a kiss.  He slipped his tongue into Pippin's mouth, and he could feel his cousin's eager little tongue tasting his own.  Merry couldn't believe that this was truly happening.  He pulled away to look at Pippin, lips swollen from the pressure of the kiss.  

            "I was so afraid I'd wake up and find this was a dream," he said.

            "Not me," Pippin said decisively.  "This is better than any dream I've ever had."

            "Even the one with Belba Sackville-Baggins?" Merry joked.

            "Especially the one with Belba Sackville-Baggins."

~*~

            In the kitchen, Sam was busy preparing a breakfast tray.  On it were four cups of herbal tea, a plate of eggs, another of toast, and another of bacon.  He picked it up and called to Frodo, who was reading a book at the small kitchen table.  

"Come along, Mr. Frodo.  I'll be takin' those two cousins of yours something to eat now, and you haven't eaten all mornin'.  Beggin' your pardon, but you're looking a mite thin, Mr. Frodo.  Folks are goin' be saying your Sam doesn't feed you right."

Frodo smiled.  "Don't worry, Sam.  I'll make sure everyone knows how well you take care of me."  They both blushed.  "Um, you go ahead.  I'll be there in a minute."

Sam sighed.  "Alright, but if you're not there in five minutes, I'm gonna come get you myself."  Frodo turned the page in his book.  "No need to threaten me," he grinned.  "I'll be along in a minute."

~*~

Sam made his way down the hallway, thinking of Frodo.  Not for the first time, Sam wondered if anything could ever happen between them.  He just wished he knew someone he could talk to about it.  Someone who was in the same position as him... Sighing, Sam pushed open the door with his foot.

And found Merry and Pippin kissing on the bed.

Sam gave a little yelp of surprise and the cousins sprang apart, blushing and looking more than a little guilty.  "I-uh-well-_no idea-uh-sorry...I made you breakfast," Sam stuttered out.  He dropped the tray on the table before he turned and ran._

_Merry...and Pippin?  Sam thought.  _I always thought they liked, well,  girls.  But then, he reasoned, they're together so often it just seems...natural.  Natural._  Sam's head spun with that word.  This new relationship, and the one he hoped himself to have with Frodo, went against everything his Gaffer had taught him about nature.  It was wrong, he had said.  But how could something so natural be wrong?  Sam entered the kitchen and found Frodo still reading.  _

"Frodo, can I talk to you a moment?"

~*~

            Back in the bedroom, Merry and Pippin stared at each other, silent, then burst out laughing.  They knew it wasn't really a laughing matter, but the look on Sam's face had been so precious (haha, I said "precious") that they couldn't resist.  When he had caught his breath, Pippin leaned against Merry.

            "Well, that's it," he said.

            Merry put his hands on his cousin's shoulders.  "No, Pip," he said quietly, "that's not it.  It's perfectly safe for Sam and Frodo to know about us, and as soon as we see them, I intend to make sure they know about each other.  But—" 

            "What?"  Pippin was shocked.  "Did Sam talk to you about Frodo?  I mean, I knew he loves him – it wasn't hard to figure out – but he _told _you?"

            "No," Merry laughed, "he didn't tell me.  But it's perfectly obvious to anyone who isn't Frodo.  I intend to make it clear."

            "Won't they be angry with you?" Pippin asked.  

            "If they're even half as happy as I am with you, I'm sure it won't be a problem."  Merry smiled lovingly and began poking the contents of Sam's tray.  "Hungry?"

            "Always," came the steady reply.  Merry laughed and passed his cousin a plate piled high with toast, eggs, and bacon.

            "Hey, Merry?" Pippin managed through a mouthful of toast.  "What were you going to say earlier?"  Merry sighed.  He didn't see any reason to upset Pippin, especially not when he looked so happy...

            "Nothing, Pip, nothing at all." 

~*~

A\N:  So?  You like?  I happen to like this chapter.  I didn't wanna end here, but the chapter was getting a bit wordy, I really wanted to update, and then the plot bunnies stopped biting.  Oh, well.  Next one will be out as soon as inspiration strikes!  All reviews (except flames) are welcome!  Bye!

                        ~Aru-chan 3


End file.
